The present invention relates to application load processing, and more specifically, to application load processing including a local instance of the application and a remote instance of the application.
A computer system executing an application having a workload may experience workload peaks that the computer system is not able to process in compliance with predefined service level objectives. When processing performance is degraded sufficiently, resources may be added to the computer system so that it is capable of meeting the service level objectives. Depending on the fluctuations in workload, this may result in substantial underutilization of some resources during off-peak times.